My Ending
by FairoNeko
Summary: The war is over. Now is the time for secrets to unfold. Self-Insert OC.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

This is something I thought of that doesn't really follow the latest chapters. Cheers~!

* * *

_The war is over._

That's my current most favorite mantra. Maybe I am infected by the crowd, since I feel pretty high like everyone else. I laugh out loud, cheers along with everyone. No matter where we come from, we are happy together. I also cry pathetically mourn along with every one of our lost ones. Even though we win this war, we also lost precious people. I may loss less, but that doesn't mean I don't sympathy with them.

I admit, I'm a mess right now. But that doesn't mean my boyfriend can't recognize me. I grin as he shows up in my vision. He is running to me actually, so I run to him too. I jump, sure that he will catch me, then hug him, laughing and crying at the same time because I'm happy we survive. His words before the war has me worrying I might not see him again. Whether it is front line or back line, as long as it's war, we still has the equal chance to die. _The only difference is die first or later._

I wipe my face using my sleeve, making sure I'm clean and free of snot first before I lean in and kiss him soundly. He is eager to return my kiss too. People alongside us whistle or doing as what we do, kissing their lover. After I lean back, I grinned brightly at the crowd, ignoring my red face. He isn't embarrassed, _eh_, he lean in again to me, to kiss me for the second time. I comply eagerly, inwardly grinning at this. Somehow, I find this amusing. _Must be the high feeling._

I gasp for breath after he is done with me, face completely red. _He dares to use his tongue!_ I pout at him, since I want to do it first! He beat me to it!

"I'm glad you survive, Kano," he says, smiling gently at me, his eyes pained yet still warm

I image my eyes are pained too. It's rare for people who go through war to have pure innocent eyes, after all. I smile, leaning in for a chaste kiss, "I'm glad to say the same for you, Koga,"

Letting go of ourselves, I lean my head on him, to hear his comforting heartbeat. I let go of a sigh, pleased with how things turn out. I look up at him, giving him a lazy smile and half lid eyes that convey my happiness. A weird way to express it, I know. He wrapped his arms around me, leaning his head on me.

After some time of that content silence, I push-off, remembering something.

"I'm going to thank our savior. Do you want to come along?" I ask him, despite already knowing his answer

"Sure," he nods holding my right hand with his left, "Let's go. I'll lead the way,"

Growing up together, we have enough experience to know what each others are thinking without trying. It help that I also confide in him the reason I don't hate Konoha as much as others, despite my justified reason, _since Konoha killed my parents_, leaving me orphaned.

The truth is, I manage to keep my memories of previous life even after I am reborn into this world. The first time dots connected in my mind, I have a breakdown. _I mean, come on!_ All I know is about our savior, yet I'm born in the place far away from him! True, not changing the history with my presence and knowledge is good, but I still can't help but feel disappointment since I won't be able to help our savior. Of course I don't mind it later, _much later_, but I still has the fantasy to be by his side, helping him, grooming him into a fine Shinobi. All I want is being there for him, letting him know he is not alone. Being alone is lonely, I understand. _Being alone and hated, I don't understand how he grows up and become someone wonderful like that._

"We are here," my boyfriend says, snapping me out of my musing

We land outside his circle of friends who are congratulating him. I smile at the scene, feeling happy for him. Unable to hold it any longer, I run to him, calling his name loudly to gain his attention. When he turns to me, I use chakra to jump on him, hugging the life out of him. I give him silent applause when he manage to stop himself from falling down from my momentum. I laugh, ignoring his friends' surprise at my appearance, ignoring their wariness, ignoring their hostility. Because I know Koga will protect me, so I let down my guard and myself to look at our savior properly.

I grinned brightly, taking few steps back. Koga come to my side, and together, we bow low to him. I count until ten seconds before lifting myself, Koga copying my movement, to smile at him. _Poor boy looks so shocked!_

I giggle, covering my mouth to stop myself from laughing out loud. Koga does better, only chuckling softly to show his amusement at our savior's reaction.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

I turn to look at the incense demand, coming from the Kage of my village. I let out a small '_Oops,_' as Koga bows to him too, not as deep as our bow to our savior. I hastily follow him, looking at our Kage sheepishly.

He isn't amuse by my sheepish look, _apparently_, "What is the meaning of this, Jounin Kuroyama? Chuunin Hatsune? Why are you two bowing down to him?!"

Without caring for my disrespectful attitude, I answer his question, "I'm thanking him for saving us, and asking for his forgiveness for everything he has gone through without me helping him."

My answer, of course, surprise everyone there. This time, it's the Kage of our savior's village who ask me, "Why are you asking for his forgiveness?"

I look at Koga, wondering if I shall tell them or not. If I don't, then it will make them suspicious, won't it? _Eh, they are already suspicious of me._

"That's something only he can know," I decide, "It's his decision whether to tell you or not later,"

"What?" Our savior, our hero, the one who defeat Madara Uchiha and end this war, _is still as innocent as ever_

I smile at him, warm and gentle, full of the love he yearned in his earliest life. _The effect is spontaneous_. He blushes, steaming even, rubbing the back of his head, and grin at me sheepishly. Koga also smile the same smile as me, causing our savior another round of embarrassed happiness. I know everyone is confused by our attitude, more so for our savior._ Speaking of which, we haven't introduce ourselves to him, have we?_

"I'm Kano Hatsune, a Chuunin of Iwagakure. Pleased to meet you, Naruto," I bow again, short and simple

"Koga Kuroyama, Jounin of Iwagakure. I have heard a lot about you, Naruto," Koga also bow to our savior, not as formal as his bow to our Kage

I shot my boyfriend looks,_ he practically said something that will consider to be traitor in the past_. Hearing about our savior without alerting Tsuchikage? That equal in asking for Missing-Nin status! Though, I'm the one who tell him, will have to go along with him too, if he is chased out of Iwa. He is my boyfriend, after all.

Our savior, Naruto Uzumaki, freeze at Koga's words. He looks confused, "Hear about me?"

"I will tell you later," I tell him, looking around at other Rookie Nine plus additions

Looking at them, so real, so sad, so happy... I have already accept this world is as real as my previous one, though sometimes, I still think this is just a story... Well, life is about story anyway._ From birth to death, a biography._

I nearly squeal when I see Gaara in all his battered glory. Though judging by his surprised expression, I guess I don't really hide enough of my pure happiness at seeing him. Temari and Kankurou are instantly wary and protective, as if I will jump on Gaara like a fangirl. I grin at them, passing them to look more. When I see Uchiha, my expression change to frown. I don't think I will ever forgive him for killing Itachi. I like Itachi, dang it! Itachi's fault in his own death will be ignored dutifully.

Huffing, I turn away. I wave at Shikamaru, giving Hinata a wink, giving Lee thumbs up, grin at Tenten, Sai, Chouji, and others. Almost everyone I know are there. The glaring fact that they lost a Hyuuga does dampen my mood.

I sigh, suddenly feeling down by the death rate. Shikamaru's and Ino's fathers are dead too, aren't they?_ I close my eyes, sending little prayer._

"Um, Kano?"

I open my eyes, looking at Naruto who looks very hesitate. I tilt my head at him, humming in reply.

"Yes?" I answer verbally when Naruto doesn't say anything else

"You..." Naruto asks, frowning a little, "You don't like Sasuke?"

"Why do you ask that?" I ask, simply curious

"You frown at him," Naruto says, a little more braver at talking to me now

"Yeah, well," I sigh again when I remember the reason, "He is an idiot who kill Itachi. I won't forgive him for killing Itachi. Call me biased, but I really like Itachi, so he killing his big brother is a big no-no in my book. That, and he is just a plain big asshole who doesn't deserve forgiveness for his sins."

My words sure affect them a lot. _Eh,_ look here, our savior is offended for his friend! _How cute!_ Please do note I have sarcasm all over my monologue.

"You have no right in saying that!" Sakura shouts, pointing at me, "You don't know anything!"

"I really don't want to start another war this soon after we just finish one," I tell her civilly, "So I'm not going to talk to you. You also annoy me, you see,"

Koga chuckles lightly, "Do you really think it will escalate into war, Kano?"

I turn to my boyfriend, "If not, it still will make Naruto uncomfortable. I don't want that too," I wink at Naruto

He doesn't get it. I laugh as he looks confused. Koga shake his head, also amuse at Naruto's clueless expression.

"So, I take it that you know us," Shikamaru says, gaining my attention, "Do you also know everything that happen to us?"

"More or less," I confirm it, wondering if by doing so, I'm letting out the secret. Shikamaru is smart like that, finding an answer from the clues I don't know I give. I turn to Koga, "Stop me from spilling the secrets, okay?"

"Sure," Koga agrees easily

I notice Shikamaru raise his eyebrow. I eye him, noting his tired appearance. Comparing to them, who are in the front line, I am in a good shape. That does make me feel guilty. I turn to Koga again, "Are you tired? Do you want to rest first? Do you want to heal your wounds?"

Not doing any good as a combatant, I try my hands at being an Iryou-Nin. I'm proud to say I get my license after years of hard work and training! Of course, I'm in no par with the Iryou-Nin from Konoha. _But still..._

"I'm good," Koga answers, flexing his right arm

I ignore him, giving him eyerolls as I check him, making sure he is truly fine. Satisfied, I give him a hug. Koga isn't shy to hug me in return. I giggle as I see Naruto's embarrassment at our public display of affection.

"Well!" I clap my hands, "Let's go and talk!"

I go to take Naruto's hand and come back to Koga who makes hand seals and slams his hand on the ground. Naruto doesn't look worried, but his friends do.

"Don't worry! You can still see us without hearing us!" I shout back as the ground beneath us rumble and lift us up, "Hinata! No peeking using Byakugan! Tell that to your family too! Or I will have to resort into blinding your eyes temporary!"

Naruto looks curious. Koga raises his eyebrow at Naruto, "You're pretty trusting, aren't you?"

"You're not bad guys," Naruto says, "Of course I will trust you,"

"Such innocent and simple view of the world," Koga muses, smiling at Naruto as he tap his legs, stopping the lift, _762 meter off the ground_

"Cold," I shiver, taking paper seals out and active it. A heat seal, perfect to chase out the cold.

"It's pretty high," Naruto says, looking down with a gulp

"Do you want me to make it lower?" Koga asks, preparing hand seals

"No need to do that!" Naruto shouts quickly, "This is fine!"

Koga let go of his hands, nodding slightly. I look on, interest in knowing how a sixteen year old boy and a twenty year old man interact. An interaction between a sixteen year old boy and an eighteen year old girl probably just result in hormone taking over. I snort at that, _since I'm not a normal girl_, and I have already decide to dedicate myself to Koga. Both man look at me, raising their eyebrows in question.

"Don't mind me," I wave them off, starting the conversation, "Naruto, what do you think will happen after we die?"

Naruto crunches up his face to think about it. Finally, he sighs, "I don't know. I didn't ask Dad,"

I nodded, starting my tale, "What I'm going to tell you, is something kind of unbelievable. Koga believes me, but that's him. Whether you believe me or not is up to you, I won't take offense of it."

At Naruto's nod, I continue, "I lived in a time and place where it was peaceful. War had mostly ended, so everyone could continue with their live peacefully. One day, one time, one unsuspecting victim, which was me, got into a tragic accident,"

Koga coughs, stifling his laughter. I send him a glare, "I was walking, going back to home from work, when I was robbed. Apparently, the robber didn't care for my safety, since we had a tug war and it ended with me slipping, falling down on the road, getting hit by passing car. It sent me flying, bloodied and broken. I fell down and finally died from the impact of head meeting cold-hard-ground."

Naruto's mouth and eyes open in horror. I bet he doesn't understand most of what I said, but he understands enough of what I said in the end that cause my demise.

I nod at his expression, completely agree with the horror of it, "It's ironic really, where the ground, stone, border, whatever you want to call it, is the one that killed me, I am reborn again in Iwa."

"I am glad you're born in Iwa though," Koga inputs, smiling sadly, "Otherwise, I won't have the chance to meet you,"

"I wasn't glad before," I tell Naruto, smiling at Koga's words, "But I'm now,"

Naruto nods, "That still doesn't explain how you know me, know us," Naruto gesture to his friends below us

"That's a story from my previous life I still remember for some reason," I say, leaning on Koga, "At that world, we have lots of entertainment, one of the choice is comic book, manga,"

Naruto nods, "We have that here too,"

"I know," I reply, idly manipulating my chakra, "One of the manga I read is titled Naruto,"

Naruto expresses his shock properly. I giggle, "Don't be so surprised. Jiraiya wrote a story that resemble you too, didn't he?"

Naruto grows sad when I mention his mentor, nodding slightly, he answers, "Yeah,"

I let go of my breath, continuing in manipulating my chakra, "The story is different from Jiraiya's. In the story, you're the main character. Mind you, in this world, not everything happens around you. But since that story is about you, so I read the things that happens around you. From your birth, childhood, to graduating Academy, Team 7, journey to find Tsunade and journey with Jiraiya, returning to Konoha, etc. All of it, I read it from my previous world."

I wait as Naruto tames the bomb I drop on him. Naruto looks like he is getting a serious headache, "You... Know? All of it?"

"Yeah," I answer, letting out another breath as I guide my chakra, "Your friends are mentioned too, so I know about them too."

I look at Naruto, the confused boy, "I really want to help you with this knowledge once I realize I'm here, you know. But I can't, aside from being born in Iwa, my status as someone from Iwa won't be accept by your corrupt council. I was small, young, and orphan too. I can't possible cross to Konoha without raising suspicion. There are just things I can't afford to, like being lock up and questioned as spy. So, regrettably, I stay at Iwa, become a Kunoichi, hoping to meet you one day while on mission,"

"We never meet," Naruto whispers, eyes downcast

"Yeah," I agree, looking at my hand as something start forming, "I wasn't discouraged. I train hard, learn everything I can, learning things I remember from my past world, and eavesdropping for news. I know, without a doubt, even if it will get me killed, I will meet you. I will thank you, I will apologize to you."

I smile as the chakra I manipulate form a perfect copy of Rasengan. Naruto stares at it in awe. I wink, "If anybody ask how I learn it, tell them I learn it from you, okay? Since technically, I do learn it from you,"

Naruto nods easily, "Have you try adding nature chakra?"

I shake my head, "I don't think I will do that. It will be unfair to you. Just this is enough for me,"

Naruto nods, thoughtful, "Thanks,"

"The credits are rightfully yours to begin with," I shrug, dismissing Rasengan

"You believe Kano?" Koga asks quietly

"Yeah," Naruto scratches his head, "There are some words I don't understand but I believe her. There is no way she will lie at something like that!"

I smile at Naruto's naivety, "Thanks, but don't be so trusty. This is Ninja world,"

Naruto shrugs, unconcerned, "That's how I am,"

"I know," I reply, leaning away from Koga to pat on Naruto's hand on his lap, "That's what so good about you,"

Naruto blushes, "Thank you?"

I smile at him, "Is there anything else you want to ask me?"

Naruto frowns, "I'm no good with this question stuff. I don't know what to ask anymore since you have told me everything that confuse me,"

"How about car?" I ask, continuing our conversation. I don't want it to end that quickly, since I have always want to talk to Naruto.

And so we talk, getting to know each other. Once we run out of topic, we get down, to party along with everyone! I manage to talk to Gaara, nothing serious, just small talks. I dance with Koga, laughing happily with him. I also talks to others who manage to gain courage to approach me.

After everyone go home, I go home along with Koga,_ instead to my empty apartment_, where his parents welcome us warmly. Of course, I am summoned to Tsuchikage's office after everything has relatively calm down. Tsuchikage doesn't say anything, only handling me a letter from Konoha. Apparently, I am requested as an ambassador from Iwa to Konoha along with Koga, _who is away on mission_.

Tsuchikage leave the decision to me, dismissing me without hearing for my reply. Well, I guess he already know it. I give him a grateful smile, bowing then excuse myself.

I wait until Koga comes back and rest before replying the letter, accepting the job. We are given two weeks to prepare ourselves, preparing the paperwork, then go on the journey to Konoha as Iwa's ambassador. Before that, we hold a small wedding ceremony for Koga's parents, deciding to partying at Konoha along with my friends there.

Living in Iwa is hard and troublesome, but in the end, it doesn't really matter where I was born, which is my village, and what will happen to me. _Because this world is my home_. Before, I can't enjoy it, in fear of being killed early, but now, despite the small dispute here and there, everyone has been trough together as one. It won't be long until this world become as peaceful as my previous one.

I smile at the Hokage Monument when I see it. All the faces, it brings back memories when I was small and hooked on Naruto. Now, big and grown twice, I'm still hook on Naruto._ I guess it won't ever change._

Holding Koga's hand as we go into Konoha, I ask him, "Is it okay to name our son Itachi?"


End file.
